


in our bedroom after the war

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag - Aruba, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: He’s going to leave in the morning. (But until then he has tonight.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> missing scene for the last episode i guess? i need a whole lot more time canary to fix the amount of feels they gave me right at the end there.

He’s going to leave in the morning. 

He’s already decided and committed to the plan, packed a bag up while Sara was taking care of putting Merlyn, Darhk, and Snart back in their own points in time. Just the essentials, enough to make the jumpship comfortable and to successfully manage in whatever year he decides to settle upon.

Leaving behind everything he could manage to live without.

Well, almost everything. 

Everything except -

Sara.

Lying in bed beside of him, a sheet draped over her body, her chest heaving with the after effects of their latest engagement, her cheeks still flushed red. She looks beautiful like this, not that she doesn’t always look beautiful, but this is because of him, he made her look this way. 

He loves her.

He has for a while, if he was being honest with himself.

Maybe not since the beginning, because there was so much going on for the both of them. A world and family that he had wanted to and failed to bring back. But he had for a while.

He’d known it as Phil, as the remnants of a memory, a man that didn’t know exactly who he was, but he knew who the hero of his story was. 

He’d known it when he was with the Legion, even the ghost of himself had ached when he insisted to the Jax that she meant nothing to him, a small part of him screaming out when he killed her. 

He knows it now. 

In bed beside her wanting to be nowhere else in all of space and time. 

He wants to tell her that he’s planning on leaving, but the second he does, he knows she will try to make him stay and he can’t do that. He doesn’t belong on this ship anymore, the team has a new Captain, one better than he could ever be. As much as he likes Sara insisting that they can share the Captain’s Chambers, still calling him Captain Hunter right before she kisses his lips. 

There’s something about no longer sitting in the chair, a feeling of unease aboard the Waverider. He loves this ship and her Captain, both of them inexplicably, which is why leaving will hurt so much.  

Necessary.

It is necessary.

Leaving her is necessary.

Even if it hurts. 

“Rip,” when she speaks it is carefully measured, still catching her breath. Beautiful. Incredible. Sara Lance. His heart stops beating and then starts again at the sound of her voice. “I can feel you worrying from here.” 

He doesn’t doubt that at all. 

Her hand reaches up to rub against his forehead as if she’s trying to rub out the wrinkles he gets from worrying. 

She is not entirely successful, the plans still whirl through his head, the regret and longing, but it turns steadier focused on him. Focused on the beautiful woman beside him. 

“What are you worried about? I wouldn’t thought after our life reaffirming sex-” Rip can’t help but snort at her phrasing “-That you wouldn’t have any brain power left to worry.”

“My mind is limitless when it comes to worrying,” Rip insists. 

This time it is Sara’s turn to snort. 

“We saved all of time, we stopped the Legion of Doom from getting the spear, everything is as it should be.” 

“ _ You _ stopped the Legion of Doom.”

“Is that what you’re worrying about,” Sara asks. “I may have held the spear in the end, but I couldn’t have done this alone, Rip, we’re a team. All of us. The two Captains of the Waverider and our disastrous crew that somehow still manages to put the world back together even if we screw it up.”

Now when he turns to look at her, she’s propped up to face him, and Rip tries his hardest to focus on her steady unwavering gaze, not the way their bedsheets have slipped lower exposing more of her body. 

“We saved the world,” he agrees. He’ll go with her phrasing for now, even if he feels more like a spectator in their story on a good day. The narrator that is no longer needed, with a cast can push on without him. “But at what cost?” 

Her lips quirk up at him in the shape of a very small smile. 

“Time hasn’t caved in yet, the world hasn’t stopped spinning, we’re still here,” Sara says, and she kisses him to prove a point, “If breaking the first and only rule-”

“There are plenty of rules,” Rip insists. “That the team continues to ignore despite both myself and Rory being well aware of them.”

Sara rolls her eyes, but continues, “If breaking the  _ first  _ and apparently not only, but the only rule I remember, of time travel - was supposed to lead to some tragic end, don’t you think it would have happened by now?”

She does have a point. 

Maybe that’s what was causing all of this, the uneasiness inside of him, the fight or flight response that insists the need for  _ flight  _ with every fiber of his being. 

He’s silent for a long moment. 

Long enough for Sara to move closer to him, curling up into his space so that her head rests against his chest. Her hand speaking out his to entwine their fingers together. 

“We saved the world,” she says, once more, quieter and softer now, exhaustion from their infinitely long day finally wearing down on her. “Let’s at least have one moment of peace before we wonder what  _ else  _ needs us to fix it?”

He nods. 

Though he knows she can’t see the movement. 

She seems to sense it and relaxes further against him. 

He’ll give her this.

He’ll give himself this.

This one last moment. 

He’s still leaving in the morning, his bag is still packed, but here with Sara in his arms and in his bed, he can pretend that he doesn’t have to. 

 


End file.
